mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Courteney Cox
| birth_place = Birmingham, Alabama, U.S. | death_date = | other_names = "Courteney Cox Arquette" | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = David Arquette (1999-present) 1 child }} Courteney Cox-Arquette (born Courteney Bass Cox; June 15, 1964) is an American actress, best known for her role as Monica Geller on the sitcom Friends. Cox has also starred in Dirt and the Scream series, and has guest-starred in Scrubs and in Seinfeld. She is currently starring in Cougar Town, for which she earned her first Golden Globe nomination. Early life Cox was born and raised in the wealthy Birmingham, Alabama suburb of Mountain Brook,Courteney Cox Arquette the daughter of businessman Richard Lewis Cox (January 28, 1931 - September 3, 2001 ) and his wife Courteney (née Bass, later Copeland). Mountain Brook one of 10 of the nation's wealthiest communities She has two older sisters, Virginia and Dottie and an older brother, Richard Jr. Her parents divorced in 1974 and her mother was remarried to businessman Hunter Copeland (uncle to Ian Copeland). After graduating from Mountain Brook High School in Mountain Brook, Alabama, Cox left for Mount Vernon College in Washington DC but did not complete her architecture course, opting instead to pursue a career in modelling and acting. Career Early career Cox studied architecture at Mount Vernon College for Women in Washington, D.C., which is now part of The George Washington University, before she dropped out.MSN Movies She first came to prominence in the 1984 music video for Bruce Springsteen's "Dancing in the Dark" (in which she was the girl pulled onstage to dance with Springsteen). Cox is also notable for being the first person to use the word "period" on U.S. television to refer to menstruation in a 1985 advertising campaign for Tampax brand tampons. Her early film roles include Masters of the Universe (1987) and Cocoon: The Return (1988). Her early television work includes a starring role in the short-lived television series Misfits of Science (1985), and later a recurring role (1987–89) on the TV series Family Ties as Lauren Miller, the girlfriend of Alex P. Keaton (Michael J. Fox). She had a supporting role as Jewel, the hard-as-nails assistant to James Belushi's character, in the 1990 fantasy film Mr. Destiny. In 1994, shortly before the debut of the sitcom, Friends, Cox appeared with Jim Carrey in the film Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and on Seinfeld in "The Wife" episode as Jerry's girlfriend named Meryl. ''Friends'' Later in 1994, Cox was asked to audition for the part of Rachel Green on a new sitcom called Friends, but she was instead cast as the character Monica Geller. At first the most famous cast member of the new show, Cox joined fellow castmates Jennifer Aniston (Rachel Green), Lisa Kudrow (Phoebe Buffay), Matt LeBlanc (Joey Tribbiani), Matthew Perry (Chandler Bing) and David Schwimmer (Ross Geller) for what would become her most famous role, lasting for 10 seasons until 2004. According to the Guinness Book of World Records (2005), Cox (along with her female costars) became the highest paid TV actress of all time with her $1 million-per-episode paycheck for the final two seasons of Friends. Between seasons five and six, Cox married David Arquette and changed her name to Courteney Cox Arquette. An in-joke reference to this is made in the opening credits of the episode The One After Vegas, where the rest of the cast and executive producers have "Arquette" added to their names. The dedication "For Courteney and David, who did get married"—a reference to Monica and Chandler's decision not to marry in the episode—appears during the fade out to the tag scene.Amazon.co.uk: Friends - Series 6 - Episodes 1-4: Jennifer Aniston, David Schwimmer, Matt Le Blanc, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew Perry, Courteney Cox, Gary Halvorson: Video Film career During her time on Friends, Cox appeared in the high-profile Hollywood films Scream (1996), Scream 2 (1997) and Scream 3 (2000) as the determined and driven reporter Gale Weathers. She met her husband, David Arquette who played her on-screen love interest Dwight "Dewey" Riley, while filming the first Scream film. Both Cox and her husband David will reprise their respective roles from the Scream trilogy in 2011's Scream 4. The movie will be released in theaters April 15, 2011. Although she starred in several other films during her time on Friends, none achieved the same level of success as the show. Such films include The Runner, 3000 Miles to Graceland and The Shrink Is In. In late 2003, Cox and Arquette produced one season of the reality television series Mix It Up. The lifestyle show, which aired on the We cable channel, struggled with low ratings and was not renewed for a second season. She also appeared as Wendy Bronson, alongside Adam Sandler in Bedtime Stories. Later career After her Friends role, Cox was producer Marc Cherry's first choice to be offered a starring role as Susan Mayer on Desperate Housewives. However, Cox was unavailable due to her pregnancy and the role went to Teri Hatcher. A couple of years later, Cox signed a deal with ABC Studios (formerly Touchstone Television) to star in her own series. Since Friends, Cox has primarily concentrated on her family but has starred in the independent film November (2005) which had a limited theatrical release, costarred with Tim Allen in the critically derided Zoom, and cameoed in the big budget remake of The Longest Yard as the girlfriend of Adam Sandler's character. She supplied her voice for the animated film Barnyard. A Friends reunion film was rumored to be in production; following the success of Sex and the City: The Movie but this has been denied by Warner Bros. and others. In 2007, Cox starred as Lucy Spiller, a cynical tabloid editor, in Dirt, a television drama for FX. Cox and her husband David Arquette were the executive producers of the series. According to Cox, the series was canceled after the second season in 2008."Courteney Cox's Show 'Dirt' Canceled""FoxNews.com" June 10, 2008 Retrieved June 10, 2008 In July 2008, Entertainment Weekly announced that Cox had signed on to star in a three-episode arc for the television series Scrubs."Exclusive: Courteney Cox Checks into Scrubs""EW.com" July 9, 2008 Retrieved July 9, 2008 In her third episode, she told Dr. Cox that Cox was "a ridiculous name", in reference to her own. In August 2008, it was announced that there will be a fourth film in the Scream series, and that they want the original actors to reprise their roles.Scream 4 Retrieved on 31-8-08'' On October 30, 2008, TV Guide reported that Cox will be starring in a pilot for a new single-camera comedy series on ABC called Cougar Town from Bill Lawrence. Cox plays a newly single 40-year-old mother on the hunt for new experiences.[http://www.tvguide.com/News/Courteney-Cox-New-35013.aspx Courteney Cox Bringing Sexy Back to Cougar Town]" TV Guide. October 30, 2008. Retrieved on October 31, 2008; Her co-stars include actresses Busy Philipps and Christa Miller.http://www.comedycentric.com/2009/03/02/cougar-town-cast-filling-up/ Retrieved on 2009-04-03. She reunites with Scott Foley, 10 years after they did Scream 3 together. Cox filmed the pilot on March 19, 2009.http://omg.yahoo.com/photos/courteney-cox-on-the-prowl-in-cougartown/2757#id=1 In June 2009, Scream director Wes Craven confirmed that Cox and her husband would both be returning for Scream 4. Personal life Cox's significant previous boyfriends include her step-cousin, the rock promoter Ian Copeland and a long-term relationship with actor Michael Keaton from 1989 to 1995. Cox also dated singer Adam Duritz of Counting Crows and appeared in their music video for the song "A Long December" in 1997. (Duritz has also dated Cox's Friends co-star Jennifer Aniston.) Cox married David Arquette on June 12, 1999. On June 13, 2004, she gave birth to their first child, daughter Coco Riley Arquette. Jennifer Aniston is the baby's godmother. Courteney Cox is a brown belt in karate. Filmography Awards and nominations Streamy Awards *2010: Nominated, "Best Guest Star In A Web Series" — Web Therapy '''American Comedy Awards *1999: Nominated, "Funniest Supporting Female Performer in a TV Series" — Friends Blockbuster Entertainment Award *1998: Nominated, "Favorite Actress - Horror" — Scream 2 *2001: Nominated, "Favorite Actress - Horror" — Scream 3 Glamour Magazine Women of the Year 2010 Awards * Nominated - US TV Actress- Courteney Cox (2010) Golden Apple Award *1995: Won, "Female Discovery of the Year" Golden Globe Award *2010: Nominated, "Best Performance by An Actress in a Musical or Comedy" - "Cougar Town" Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards *1997: Nominated, "Favorite Television Actress" — Friends *2000: Nominated, "Favorite Television Friends" — Friends (shared w/Jennifer Aniston & Lisa Kudrow) People's Choice Awards *1995: Nominated, "Favorite Female Performer in a New TV Series" - Friends *2009: Nominated, "Favorite New Comedy Series" - Cougar Town (Executive Producer) Saturn Award *1998: Nominated, "Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture" — Scream 2 Screen Actors Guild Awards *1996: Won, "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) *1999: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) *2000: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) *2001: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) *2002: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) *2003: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) *2004: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) Teen Choice Awards *2000: Won, "Film - Choice Chemistry" — Scream 3 *2002: Nominated, "Choice TV Actress, Comedy" — Friends *2003: Nominated, "Choice TV Actress, Comedy" — Friends *2005: Nominated, "Choice Movie Hissy Fit" — The Longest Yard TV Guide Awards *2000: Won, "Editor's Choice" — Friends (shared w/co-stars) *2010: Courteney Cox To Be Honored By Women In Film Foundation TV Land Award *2006: Nominated, "Most Wonderful Wedding" — Friends (shared w/Matthew Perry) *2007: Nominated, "Break Up That Was So Bad It Was Good" — Family Ties (shared w/Michael J. Fox) References External links * * * Collection of interviews (1995–1999) Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Alabama Category:American Episcopalians Category:American female models Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from Birmingham, Alabama Category:American voice actors Category:American karateka Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners ar:كورتني كوكس أركيت an:Courteney Cox bg:Кортни Кокс ca:Courteney Cox cs:Courteney Cox da:Courteney Cox de:Courteney Cox Arquette et:Courteney Cox Arquette es:Courteney Cox eo:Courteney Cox eu:Courteney Cox fa:کورتنی کاکس fr:Courteney Cox gl:Courteney Cox hr:Courteney Cox Arquette id:Courteney Cox Arquette is:Courteney Cox Arquette it:Courteney Cox Arquette he:קורטני קוקס lt:Courteney Cox hu:Courteney Cox nl:Courteney Cox-Arquette ja:コートニー・コックス no:Courteney Cox pl:Courteney Cox pt:Courteney Cox ro:Courteney Cox Arquette ru:Кокс, Кортни sq:Courteney Cox simple:Courteney Cox sr:Кортни Кокс fi:Courteney Cox sv:Courteney Cox tl:Courteney Cox tt:Кортни Кокс tr:Courteney Cox Arquette uk:Кортні Кокс zh:柯特妮·考克斯